On the wings of a dove
by Starriye
Summary: When Alice see's some one from edwards past come back to see him and he flea's. Will bella be in truble when she befriends the enimy? Will edward's runing put bella in danger?


Edward sighed as Alice sat next to him. "Are you sure?" He asked in hesitation. His onyx eyes looked around his room for something. "Why" He cried out after giving up. He stud up in frustration not knowing what to do.

"Edward" Alice's voice struck him as her eyes did as she looking at him. "Bella will fine" She held her hand out to Edward wanting him to sit back down next to her.

"I don't want to sit" He growled and fled from his room.

"Edward" Alice's voice called out to him. "She'll never stop" Alice sighed knowing he wasn't lisining to here. He was gone and out the door. "Why dose he all ways bet against me?" Alice mumbled to herself.

Edward Got in his care and drove. He drove fast and not stopping to look back. He knew it would be know good to stay in forks and up hurting Bella.

Bella sat in her room looking out the window. She couldn't what for Edward to show up and sweep her off her feet. He had something planed for her tonight. That he wouldn't tell her. "Bella" Charlie's voice called form down stairs. "You have a phone call" He finished. Maybe its Edward Bella thought and raced down stairs. Falling down the last three she had to stand up and walked the rest of the way.

"Hello" She said fast in to the phone. Wanting to here his his sexy voice badly.

"Bella" Alice's soft voice Sang in to the phone which crushed Bella spirit. All Bella wanted was Edward. "Bella" Alice said once more when Bella didn't say anything. Bella sighed and looked at the wall.

"Oh hi Alice" She said after a moment. you could hear the disappointment in Bella's voice.

"Um...Edward... Hes" Alice stopped to think on what she was saying. Every emotion hit Bella at once and all this bad thoughts came rushing in. "Bella you ok?" Alice asked her voice sounding at es. Yet not waiting for an answer she continued " Well any ways Edward went...Hunting so he wont be coming over tonight. I think he was going far so i don't think he will be in school tomorrow ether" relief fled though Bella. At the thought that he was all right. Yet she was sad that she couldn't see him.

"Why so Sudan?" Bella asked after a minuet of thinking to herself.

"He was hungry and didn't think he could face you" Alice said in to the phone her face was red from making up lies on the spot. Which she really didn't like to do. She hadn't lied so much to anyone in so long. "So um i'll see you in school tomorrow" Alice said not wanting tot have to lie to Bella for Edwards sake any more.

To protect both of them and not to send Bella in to a panic attack if she knew Edward got up and suddenly left. So not to hurt her any more then what he had.

"Ill see you tomorrow" Bella said back in though phone before Alice hung it up. Alice let out a long breath. She wanted to cry for Bella's sake and her own. She would kill Edward when he got back For making her do this.

"Whats going on?" Carlisle said as he walked in to the room. "Your face is red Alice. You look all most alive" He said with a smile Jokingly "Its nice"

"She's" Alice started but decided not to say anything. "Edwards gone" She blurted out. Needing to say something and they had to know.

"What! Tell me what happened Alice" Carlisle's voice sounded worried. "Where did He go when did he." More panic in his voice. "His he ok...Is Bella ok"

"Bella's ok...Hes ok i think. I'm sorry I cant tell you any more. I cant do that at this moment. Its for Edward to tell not me I'm really sorry. Don t wary though its nothing to worry about. ok maybe a little" Alice said and walked up to her room With out a another word for the rest of the night.

Bella sat in her room she had awoken From a nightmare that still swam though her head. Her breathing was heavy. And crying her body was shaking "I have to see Edward" She said to herself as She got up to get dressed at the speed of light. Before she realized Edward wasn't going to be at school today. She sighed and sat on her bed. Tear fell from her eyes like a river. School didn't start for another two hours. It was the new school year all ready summer had gone by so fast. And all she could do was worry tell then and tell he got back. "He'll be back tomorrow. I hope" She said to herself.

When Bella got to school no one was there yet. She sat in the car the heater blasting hot air at her face. She sighed and put her head on the steering weal. She wasn't ready to start the day. She wanted Edward. The dream of Edward leaving her and never coming back still haunted her. "I could ask Alice" She mumbled. Sighing her mind relived the dream once again. This made her want to turn the car around and go back home. But She could here voices around her. As she looked up from the steering weal and around to parking lot. Which was nearly full by this time. She could tell school would start soon. She decided agents leaving.

Bella poled on her jacket and turned off the engine. She hoped out of the car and started to walked to her class. She stopped once she sow a girl she had never met before. which was strange in a little town and a little school. She was new. The girl was examining a map of the school like her life dippended on it.

The girl was beautiful She put Rosalie. Bella once thought that Rosalie would make a girl take a self-esteem hit if that was so this girl would make you want to hid your face and never see the world again knowing you would look like a dirt smug comped to her.

She whore a long black skirt and a red corset over a short sleeved black turtle neck angora top. Her hair Was the color of the sky jut before the sunset. It was the most beautiful red color that seemed like it couldn't be possible. She was pail but not as pail as Bella. The girl had a soft pink glow to her skin.

Bella notesd she had stopped as was know staring at the girl. Who then turned and walked over to Bella. ''Can you help me" She asked in a soft sing song voice that was meant for the corset or something .The girls voice was thick with a foreign accent Bella looked at her for a moment "I'm new" She girl said after a moment.

"Um..ok i can help you where do you need to go?" Bella said a little dazed and confused she was still looking at the girl. Bella couldn't stop staring at the girls eyes which where the color of a cloudless sunny day.  
"I'm looking for Room One" She said

"Oh thats on the other side of the building" Bella said pointing.

"Um can you walk with me so i don't get lost" The girl asked Bella You could tell the girl was a little scared "If thats not to much trouble that is"

"No its fine i have the same class" Bella said happily. "I'm Bella whats your name?"

" I'm Adelina" She reaped.

"Adelina...Thats a different name"

"Its Romanian" She jumped in. "I just moved here from Romania"

"thats cool That explains your accent then" Bella said leading Adelina to the other side of the building. "There must be a lot of vampire wan bes there" She said jokingly.

"Not really" Adelina said softly was we walked in to class. It was the last thing Bella and her said tell the class was over.

Alice tried not to seem worried at all when she was around her family but once she was at school and in class by herself she was freaking out. Not knowing what to do about Edward. "he cant just get up and take off like that" she mumbled to herself. Every once around her thought she was stranger. "He'll end up killing her"she mumbled coming out a seeing a new path .Alice got up and walked out of class before the bell rang. She was all most in tears by the time the reached Rosalie's car.

Alice sat in the car for a few minuets before starting it. She drove faster then she normally drove. By the time she made it to the house worry set in and she was now running to her room. She was pacing it not knowing what to do.

It turned out that Adelina and Bella had the same classes all day. which meant that Adelina was in Bella's presents all day. At lunch Adelina sat with Bella and her friends at the lunch table. The Cullen's where not at there table. As Adelina interdict herself to the group of kids surrounding her wanting to know everything about her. Bella couldn't keep her eyes off the Cullen's table.

"Bella" Adelina's lullaby voice called out to her. "Are you hating for something or someone?"

"No" She said looking back at the table. "I'm just looking around"

"Oh ok" Adelina said looking at Bella in this cruse way as Bella looked back at the Cullen's table Mich now held only three siblings who must have just walked in. they where with there food trays in front of them with untouched food on it. They all talked and laughed. Alice wasn't there. This struck B

Bella looked away from the table confused by Alice's absents. Maybe she went hunting with Edward. She thought.

The rest of the day passed by fast. With Bella's new tag along She was like a little kid that you wanted to get rid of but couldn't. cause she was so darn lovebal.

"Bella?" Adelina's voice called out to Bella. Every one had left the cafeteria's. "Bella" She called again Bella was lost in her own thoughts.

"What?" Bella a asked once she as back in reality.

"Um...Class is about to start"

"Oh..then we should get going" Bella gathered her stuff and picked up her tray of untouched food. Edward would have had a fit if she didn't eat anything when he was around. She sighed and dumped the untouched food in to the trashcan. Adelina follow Bella to the next class.

The entered Advanced bio just before the last bell rang. The teacher wasn't there yet. Bella looked around the room every Desk was full except the one where Bella and Edward normally sat. Adelina walked over and sat in Edwards chair. Bella walked over and sat down She felt like Adelina was intruding. The teacher walked in to the room and down to Bella's desk. "I hope you don't mind sharing a desk Bella. We have to have a table of three this term" He said and walked on mumbling about class sizes.

He rambled on to the class about chemicals and minerals. The class when by fast.

"Do you want to hang out after school?" Adelina asked after class. She was hopping Bella would. Bella looked at Adelina and thought for a moment.

"Um ok" She said after a moment "I don't have anything upland" Adelina and Bella went to the rest of the days classes. Adelina had started asking Questions (A lot of Questions) About Bella. Bella ancerd them since she got used to answering questions. Edward asked a lot himself.

By the time school had ended Adelina had finished most of the easy questions like whats your favorite color. "So what do you want to do?" She asked once they had walked out side. "We could go to my house" Adelina said after a moment.

"Id have to call home" Bella said as Adelina was looking for somthing in her bag. She poled out a black cell phone and handed it to Bella.

"Bella" Alices voice called from behind her. "Adelina" She hissed as she came by bella's side.

"Nice to see you again Alice" Adelina's voice was cold.

"He's not here" Alice said anger in her voice.

"Bella i have somthing i have to do day I'll have to take a rain check. Alice stop talking with my Angel." And with that adelina walked off.


End file.
